Seyfert Galaxy (Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures)
Stellaria Mū-Lua Kaikū Sternourzine known as Stella Stern for short and widely acknowledged for her superheroic alter-ego Seyfert Galaxy '''is the supporting character in the fictional series '''Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). She is the sidekick of Olaf Kleine who is her main trainer who helps her with her powers. Other times she would work with her on and off contender Dark Star who would eventually become his love interest. Stella doesn't have much of the main central importance as Olaf Kleine but is eventually a secondary character for the series every once in a while. Appearance They appear to be a superheroic cat who is one of the first heroic Feline Cattas to be added into the series with empowered abilities. She never really has that much resentment towards anybody who opposes her for being a Feline Catta but has some minor envy against Olaf Kleine at times and could be as controlling as Crystal Clear. Personality She is nice and extravagant towards the Lovely Land: Fleeceville locals. She loves them so much and wants to keep them safe. She is very happy and wants to do things quicker. She could be at times impatient and want to do things in a hurry than with Olaf Kleine; who is more calm and steady with things. (Sometimes the personality roles with Olaf Kleine and Seyfert Galaxy could switch varying on the situation.) Relationships Friends: * Malik Magistral - Acquainted Friend * Olaf Kleine - Best Friend: Former Love Interest * Daray Darcus - Acquainted Friend * Leo Grummel - Friend * Dark Star - Love Interest * Yunseo Gemesis - Best Friend * Hickory Tenebris - Best Friend * Elland Stern - Mother * Stannis Stern - Biological Sister * Father X - Step Father Enemies: * Quasar Killjoy - Archenemy * X-Zeliey - On & Off Rival * Dakota Shyne - Former Archrival * Dark Star - Archenemy * Cactivil - Archenemy * Icelynn - Archenemy * Overshadow - Archenemy * Time Zone - Archenemy * Whiteware - Situational Archenemy Lovely Land: Fleeceville Seyfert Galaxy helps around the place as much as Malik Magistral and anyone involved in The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies. She has been pretty much the ambassador of Lovely Land: Fleeceville, and she has proven otherwise to those who think "Feline Cattas are evil" to eventually realize their severe lapse of judgment. The Rise of Seyfert Galaxy Stella had received her powers from a blood donation from Olaf Kleine after a massive injury from a large building falling on her. Eventually, this had led the two closer having Stella guided on how to use her cosmic powers wisely. Media/Trivia * Seyfert Galaxy and Captain Marvel from the Marvel Cinematic Universe share similar traits: ** Both having powers of cosmic entities. ** Both are female superheroes. ** Both glow yellowy brightness. * Stella Stern's middle name ''"Mū-lua Kaikū" ''is Honeybear translated into Hawaiian. * One of her aliases is Honeybear, in spite of her being a Feline Catta. * Stella design gave the original creator of her an inspiration to call her Honeybear as a joke from her "yellow gold" color that resembles Honey and how Stern is "sweet" at times, and how she is overly protective with her friends like a Mama Bear similar with Raena from Time Majesty: Arbitrary Era being a protective mother figure towards her well opposed antagonistic rival and son figure at times Alkim and towards her love interest Kevin. * Seyfert Galaxy is one of the Feline Cattas to have powers as a superhero. * Stella Stern is the ally/sidekick of Olaf Kleine. ** In spite of the two working the longest, they do not have anywhat of a close relationship since Stella is in love with Olaf Kleine's brother Ronnie Kleine. * Seyfert Galaxy has an ally/sidekick herself, Dark Star. ** They have a close bond together and they didn't like each other at the start until Stella started talking to him and being nice to him. *** It could be argued that Stella initially the one who started to fall in love with Ronnie because of his chance to redeem and turn into the anti-hero instead of a villainous criminal. Ronnie was on 99% of her mind that it gets her to accidentally refer to her very own friends and allies and Olaf by "Ronnie". *** Stella could either be an In Love or the Villain's Crush or Villain's Lover. **** The reason for this is because Stella falls in love with Ronnie. Stella's love interest Ronnie is stuck in the grey area being either an Anti-Hero (otherwise known as an Antagonist Hero) with Evil Counterparts close to becoming an Anti-Villain. It could be argued both ways with Ronnie. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Related to Villain